Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No, 2010-192715 discloses a multilayer coil component that includes an element body having magnetism and a coil including a plurality of internal conductors disposed in the element body. Each of the internal conductors includes an annular portion that includes one end portion and another end portion and an extension portion that extends along the one end portion from the other end portion and is separated from the one end portion. An edge of the one end portion and an edge of the other end portion oppose each other. The plurality of internal conductors include at least two first internal conductors and a second internal conductor located between the two first internal conductors in a first direction.